1. Field
Embodiments relate to a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In PECVD equipment for thin film deposition, a reaction gas may be supplied inside a chamber, a processing pressure may be set, and power may be provided to generate plasma. In this case, a susceptor serving as a lower electrode may be electrically grounded, and a substrate on which a film is to be formed may be mounted on the susceptor. When film-forming is to be performed in one portion of the substrate, a mask may be used to cover the other portion on which film-forming should not be performed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.